Honey
by Mi Su
Summary: Daisuke ist sich nicht ganz klar über seine Gefühle. Was passiert, wenn Ken bei ihm übernachten soll?


Titel: Honey  
  
Teil: 1/1 ( endlich mal ein Einteiler ^^)  
Autor: Das dürfte wohl ich sein. Mi Su.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Digimon  
Rating: PG (sicherheitshalber ^^)  
Warnung: Diesmal keine. Nur romantisch.  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab eine Daiken zustande gebracht! *freu*  
Ansonsten, einfach lesen. Die Idee scheint ein  
Abklatsch, aber ich hab hoffentlich nix kopiert.  
Sind also MEINE Gedanken und Worte. ^^' Oder?  
  
Pairing: Daisuke/Ken  
  
Disclaimer: Na, das Übliche. Gehören mir nicht, sondern Toei  
und anderen. Aber leider nicht mir. *snif*  
Ich bekomme hierfür auch nichts. Kein Penny, Cent,  
Rubel oder sonst was. Rein gar nichts. Dass ich das  
Copyright nicht verletzen will, ist klar, oder? *g*  
  
Ein dickes THANX an meine Betaleserinnen Calypso und Tenshi!!   
*knuddel*  
  
Man, hat doch länger gedauert, als ich erst dachte. ^^'   
Aber jetzt ist hier ja endlich eine neue Ficcy von mir! ^_^  
  
Noch was nebenbei. Mir ist die Idee gekommen, als ich "Honey" von   
Mariah Carey bei VIVA gesehen hab. Der Titel hat mir super gefallen,  
deshalb wollte ich eine Fic dazu schreiben. Tja, hier ist sie! Und  
nein, es ist keine Songfic! Hab mir nur eben den Titel ausgeliehen.  
Muss ich das eigentlich rechtfertigen?   
So das wär´s. ^_^  
  
Ach ja, wie ich hier einige Dinge (z.B. was Davis´ Haus angeht)  
darstelle stimmt nicht unbedingt mit dem, was im Anime zu sehen  
ist, überein. Ist also mehr oder weniger meiner Fantasie entsprungen.  
Aber jetzt zur Fic. ^^  
  
  
Honey  
  
  
Es war nun schon einige Wochen her, seit sie das letzte Mal in die  
Digiwelt gerufen wurden.   
Scheinbar war jetzt wirklich alles in Ordnung dort. Das Leben nahm  
nun wieder seinen normalen Lauf, für jeden einzelnen.  
  
DINGDONGDONGDING  
  
"Ja! Na endlich!" Davis schoss sofort von seinem Stuhl und schnappte  
sich seinen blauen Rucksack. Es war Freitag, die Schule war aus, was  
wünscht man sich mehr?  
Hastig stürmte er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Dabei überrannte er beinah  
Ken, der gerade eben den Raum betreten wollte.  
  
"Oh Ken! Tut mir leid." Verlegen fing er an zu kichern. Warum machte  
ihn Ken´s ruhiger Blick nur so nervös? Er musste sich zusammenreißen,  
verdammt!  
  
"He? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er schließlich und versuchte zu  
ignorieren, dass sie noch immer sehr nah zusammenstanden.   
Er schluckte.  
  
"Ich hab auf dich gewartet." Kam die Antwort.  
  
"Was?" Davis´ Überraschung war nicht überhörbar. Wieso sollte er denn  
auf ihn warten? Aber gut, vielleicht konnte er ihn dann endlich das   
fragen, was er schon den ganzen Tag mit sich rumtrug. // Er will ja  
bestimmt gar nicht erst...// Ohne, dass er es wollte wurde er rot.   
// Oh nein, doch nicht jetzt! Nicht vor IHM...! Dabei ist er doch  
mein bester Freund...Warum ärgert es mich bloß so sehr?//  
  
Ken konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Wie er so da stand und   
ihn mit großen schönen Augen ansah...Moment mal, wo kam das denn   
jetzt her?? Schön?? Das war hier doch fehl am Platz...! Oder?   
Irritiert über seine Gedanken fing er an zu gehen, und ließ den   
erstarrten Davis stehen.  
  
Als er aus dem Gebäude trat, musste er sich die Hand vor die Augen  
halten. Obwohl inzwischen schon Herbst war, schien die Sonne noch  
erbarmungslos auf die Erde. Die Blätter hatten sich aber schon bunt  
gefärbt und fielen auf die Wege. Sie rauschten bei jedem Schritt.   
Ja, es WAR Herbst.  
Ken war schon am Schultor angekommen als ihn eine wohlbekannte   
Stimme zurückholte.   
  
"Hey! Warte doch!"  
  
Davis! Natürlich, den hatte er fast vergessen. //Was für eine  
Ironie.// dachte er sich. //Dabei hab ich eben nur an ihn gedacht.//  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Davis kam keuchend neben  
ihm zu stehen. Anklagend sah dieser ihn an.  
  
"Was rennst du denn gleich vor?! Ich dachte, du hast auf mich   
gewartet und dann lässt du mich einfach da stehen."   
  
Unsicher blickte ihn Ken an.  
"Davis, tut mir leid. Ich war in Gedanken."  
  
Davis seufzte.  
  
"Na gut, vergessen wir das. Lass uns geh´n!"   
Ken nickte und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie liefen eine  
ganze Weile schweigend den laubbefallen Bürgersteig nebeneinander  
her. Irgendwie wusste keiner was zu sagen.  
  
Ich muss das jetzt endlich machen! Allein, dass ich das Wappen des  
Mutes besitze zeigt doch, dass ich es kann...! Oh man, was ist nur  
mit mir los? Seit wann bin ich denn so unsicher?   
Unauffällig schielte er zu Ken hoch. //Er wirkt immer so gelassen.//   
Davis war so sehr damit beschäftigt Ken anzustarren, dass er gar nicht  
bemerkte, wie dieser ihn plötzlich ebenfalls ansah. //Er ist doch sonst  
nicht so still.//  
  
Langsam erwachte Davis wieder aus seinem Trancezustand. Und blickte   
direkt in Ken´s blaue Augen. //Er hat Augen wie Kristalle!//  
  
"Hey, was ist denn mit dir? Alles okay?" Bei den Worten legte er   
seine Hand auf Davis´ Stirn, dem auf einmal ganz anders wurde. Seine  
Knie wurden immer weicher.  
  
"Hm, nein, kein Fieber." Stellte Ken fest.  
  
Davis konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von diesen blauen Augen   
anwenden. Sie fesselten ihn wie ein magischer Bann. Dabei verlor er  
die Kontrolle über seinen Willen.  
  
"Wunderschön..." rutschte es ihm heraus. Es war nicht mehr, als ein  
atemloses Flüstern, aber Ken hatte es nicht überhört. Verwundert sah  
er seinen Freund an.  
//Was hat er gerade gesagt...?// Und blieb stehen. Sein Blick ruhte  
auf dem kleineren Jungen neben sich.  
  
"D-Davis?"   
  
Dieser kam allmählich wieder zu sich und blieb ebenfalls stehen.  
Erschrocken merkte er, wie ihn Ken verwirrt ansah. Er gab sich eine  
mentale Ohrfeige.   
//Hab ich das jetzt etwa laut gesagt?? Oh nein! Was soll er denn   
jetzt von mir denken?!//   
  
"Oh, ach, es ist nichts! Schon okay." Brachte er noch heraus bevor er  
wieder verstummte. Er grinste Ken an und fing dann auf einmal an   
durch das Laub hindurch zu rennen, das schon ziemlich hoch lag.  
  
Ken wusste aber noch immer nicht, was eigentlich los war.  
  
//Was mach ich denn nun? Verdammt! Ich muss ihn fragen, sonst dreh   
ich durch! Was ist denn schon schlimm daran?? Ich mach das jetzt!//  
  
Wild entschlossen drehte er sich zu Ken um, der noch etwas weiter  
zurück stand. Bevor er sprach holte er noch einmal tief Luft.  
//Los!//  
  
" Also, Ken. Ich wollte dich...etwas fragen."  
  
Ken kam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Tja, also...meine Eltern sind heute nicht da und Jun ist auf so   
einem Konzert und kommt erst am Sonntag wieder...Und ähm...Ich   
dachte, du könntest vielleicht bei mir übernachten, über´s   
Wochenende..." Eilig blickte er auf und die Worte sprudelten aus  
ihm heraus.  
" Du musst aber nicht wenn du nicht willst. Wirklich! Ich meine,  
das haben wir ja noch nie...gemacht. Aber, wenn du nicht willst, ist  
das nicht schlimm, ehrlich!"  
  
Leicht verzweifelt stand er vor Ken, sein Blick gesenkt. //Ich hätte  
es doch lassen sollen...// dachte er betrübt.   
  
"Gern."  
  
Was? Hatte er richtig gehört? Er sah auf, und in Ken´s lächelndes  
Gesicht.  
  
"Wirklich?" hakte er ungläubig nach.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Oh man, das ist toll!" Jubelte Davis.  
"Kommst du dann gegen 19.00 Uhr zu mir?" Er strahlte Ken regelrecht  
an.   
  
Er nickte. "Okay. 19.00 Uhr. Wir sehen uns dann."   
Ken schenkte ihm wieder ein Lächeln und lief dann auf die andere   
Straßenseite. Er winkte Davis noch einmal zu und verschwand.  
  
Dieser stand noch an Ort und Stelle und blickte ihm hinterher.  
Glücklich rannte er dann selber nach Hause. //Ja, er kommt doch!//  
Dort angekommen öffnete er aufgeregt die Haustür und stürmte hinein.  
Seinen Rucksack schmiss er achtlos in eine Ecke des Flurs und setzte  
sich dann grinsend auf die rote Couch im Wohnzimmer. Entspannt lag  
er einfach nur da. //Das wird bestimmt super. Wir zwei, ganz   
allein...// Bei dem Gedanken setzte er sich aufrecht, sein Herz  
fing an schneller gegen seine Brust zu schlagen. //Allein...//  
  
Er erinnerte sich an das, was vor wenigen Minuten passiert war. An  
diese klaren blauen Augen. //Wunderschön...//  
Seit wann dachte er denn so über seinen besten Freund?? //Bester   
Freund...Warum nicht mehr...?// Aber Ken dachte sicherlich ganz   
anders über Davis. Man verliebt sich ja nicht täglich und einfach so  
in seinen besten Freund. Verliebt? Davis seufzte. //Oh ja,   
verliebt...// Dachte er unglücklich.   
...  
"Oh nein! Mein Zimmer ist noch nicht aufgeräumt! Und ich brauch  
doch immer so lange dafür!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er die Treppen  
hinauf in sein Zimmer. In der Tür blieb er stehen. Es sah noch   
schlimmer aus, als er dachte.  
Davis warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr.   
"Ah! 17.26 Uhr! Die halbe Zeit vertrödelt!"   
  
Während seiner Aufräumaktion stopfte er die meisten Sachen in   
jeden freien Platz, den er finden konnte. Da er anfangs kaum sehen  
konnte, wo er hintrat, wäre er um ein Haar über die Kiste unter der   
Bettdecke gestolpert, die unachtsam auf dem Boden lag. Konnte sich   
aber im letzten Moment noch halten und schaffte danach weiter   
Ordnung. Als er jedoch diese Decke in den unteren Teil des Doppel-  
stockbettes legte, stoß er sich den Kopf.  
  
"Au!" Davis rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.  
  
Nach über einer Stunde war das Zimmer dann endlich fertig. Zufrieden  
besah sich Davis alles.   
  
"Perfekt...Ach ja, das Bettzeug für Ken fehlt noch!" Er verließ  
sein Zimmer und holte frische Bettwäsche aus einem Schrank. Viel Zeit  
blieb nicht mehr, also beeilte er sich.  
  
DINGDONG  
  
Davis schreckte auf.  
  
"Bin gleich da!!" rief er hinunter und legte noch letzte Hand an.   
Dann lief er eilig die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Haustür.  
  
"Hi Ken! Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Komm rein!" Davis   
griff nach Ken´s Hand und zog ihn hinein. Etwas zu schnell, denn   
dieser hatte damit nicht gerechnet, so dass er direkt mit ihm   
zusammenstoß. Davis hatte sich kaum bewegt, selbst nach dem   
Zusammenprall und blickte nun hoch, und geradewegs in Ken´s leicht  
erschrockenes Gesicht. Sie standen höchstens einen Zentimeter von   
einander entfernt.  
  
Davis konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde. Wieder konnte er seinen Blick  
nicht von Ken lassen. //Ich-ich muss mich zusammenreißen...!//  
Verlegen wollte er seine Augen von Ken´s abwenden und senkte seinen  
Blick, nur um an dessen Lippen haften zu bleiben. Er hatte plötzlich  
den Drang, diese anziehenden Lippen zu küssen. //Nur einmal...nur ein  
einziges Mal...// Sein Herz schlug schon doppelt so stark, wie sonst.  
Und sein Körper schien zu glühen, aber er musste damit aufhören!   
Schließlich war er doch sein bester Freund, er durfte diese wichtige  
Freundschaft nicht gefährden nur weil er sich in IHN verliebt hatte!  
//Er würde nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, wenn...wenn ich  
es tue...// geisterte es in Davis´ Kopf umher. Allein der Gedanke,   
dass Ken ihn wegen dieser Gefühle verabscheuen und meiden würde, tat  
furchtbar weh. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen!  
  
"A-Also, ich bringe deine Sachen erstmal hoch. Setz dich einfach ins  
Wohnzimmer. Bin gleich wieder da!" Und schon lief er bepackt die   
Treppen hinauf und in sein Zimmer.  
  
Ken sah ihm nur irritiert hinterher. Was war denn eben mit ihm los   
gewesen? Natürlich war ihm Davis´ starrender Blick nicht entgangen.  
Er hatte sogar ein seltsames beflügelndes Gefühl gehabt, als sie so  
nah beieinander gestanden hatten. Ein schönes Gefühl, wenn er darüber  
nachdachte.  
Langsam ging er nun in das hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer und setzte   
sich auf die Couch. Lässig lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die   
Augen. Seit einiger Zeit war ihm klar geworden, dass er noch nie   
einen so guten Freund wie Davis hatte. Eigentlich...eigentlich war  
er sogar der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben.  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang und Ken öffnete seine Augen und setzte  
sich aufrecht. Es waren Davis´ Fußschritte, als er die Holztreppe  
hinunterstürmte. Kurz darauf lugte er durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Ken? Hast du schon was gegessen?"  
  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
  
"Wie wär´s mit Spaghetti? Meine Mutter hat vorsorglich welche in   
den Kühlschrank gestellt. Müssen dann nur noch in die Mikrowelle."  
Er grinste Ken an.  
  
"Gern." Erwiderte Ken und erhob sich von der Couch.   
  
"Super! Komm mit!"  
Davis lief voran in die Küche, gefolgt von Ken.  
  
Dort angekommen öffnete Davis gleich den Kühlschrank und zauberte  
einen gefüllten Kochtopf hervor.  
"Genug für zwei!" meinte er, als er sich grinsend zu Ken umdrehte.  
  
"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Ken.  
"Tja, wenn du möchtest kannst du schon Teller und Besteck aus den  
Schränken da drüben", er zeigte auf einen nahe der Tür, "holen,   
während ich das hier in die Mikrowelle schiebe, ja?"  
  
"Ist gut." Antwortete Ken und machte die Schranktür auf, holte  
das Geschirr hervor und stellte es auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte  
der Küche stand. Als er fertig war, dingte auch schon die Mikrowelle  
und signalisierte somit, dass die Spaghetti fertig waren. Davis nahm  
sich zwei Topflappen und hievte den Topf hinüber zum Tisch, stellte   
ihn in die Mitte. Die beiden setzten sich.  
  
"Du zuerst! Gib mir mal deinen Teller." Forderte Davis Ken auf.  
Dieser reichte ihn ihm rüber. Davis lud ihm eine Portion auf und   
gab den Teller zurück.  
"Gut so?" fragte er noch.  
"Ja, danke." Ken lächelte ihn an.  
Dann tat er sich selber auf. Eine immense Portion. Ken sah ihn   
verblüfft an und deutete auf Davis´ Teller.  
"Schaffst du das überhaupt?"  
"Sicher! Ich bin am verhungern!" Er lächelte den blauhaarigen Jungen  
breit an. "Na dann, guten Appetit!" Und fing sofort an zu futtern.  
//Er ändert sich nie// dachte Ken und begann selbst zu essen. Seine  
Blicke schweiften immer wieder zu Davis, der wie ein Kind alles in   
Rekordzeit in sich reinscheffelte. Dieser fühlte dann auf einmal  
Blicke auf sich und sah von seinen Spaghetti auf. Eine Weile sahen  
sie sich einfach nur an, bis Davis anfing zu grinsen.  
"Fertig?" fragte er neckisch.   
Ken fühlte sich ertappt und wurde verlegen. "Äh, nein."  
Davis´ Grinsen wurde noch größer, dann aß er weiter, sah aber immer   
wieder zu Ken rüber, der es auch nicht lassen konnte.   
Unter diesen Umständen dauerte das Essen verständlicherweise länger.  
  
Davis gefiel diese Art zusammen zu essen. Im wurde abwechselnd heiß  
und kalt, wenn sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen. Sein Herzschlag   
beschleunigte sich. Er wünschte sich, es könnte ewig so weitergehen.  
  
Ken ging es nicht anders. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich ansahen wurde ihm   
seltsam warm ums Herz, und er fühlte sich wunderbar. Und mit einem   
Mal, wurde im bewusst, dass er mit Davis nicht nur diese süßen   
Blicke teilen wollte, sondern mehr...Soviel mehr.   
  
Sein Gegenüber bemerkte die Veränderung in Ken´s Blicken und ihm   
wurde schon wieder so anders. Wie zuvor an der Tür senkte er seine  
Augen und wieder blieb er an diesen wundervollen Lippen hängen. Er  
fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, diese Lippen zu küssen, wie ein Kuss  
mit diesem Jungen schmeckte.   
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Von dem vielen Denken achtete Davis   
nicht mehr auf das Essen und verschluckte sich. Ken stand sofort von  
seinem Stuhl auf und lief zu ihm.  
  
"Hey, ganz ruhig." Und klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf den Rücken. Das  
Husten schwächte nach kurzer Zeit ab.  
"Hier." Ken hielt Davis ein Glas vor die Nase. Dieser nahm es   
dankbar an und trank ein paar Schlucke.  
"Besser?" fragte Ken besorgt. Davis lächelte ihn an und stellte  
das Glas ab.  
"Ja. Danke, Ken." Er nahm dafür die Gabel erneut in die Hand.  
  
"Lass uns noch zu Ende essen, okay?" Davis zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Ken verstand die Andeutung und wurde rot. Er nickte und setzte   
sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.   
Allmählich fing auch er an, das Essen neu aufzunehmen.   
Alle paar Sekunden sahen sie sich an und wurden immer verlegener.   
  
Als sie dann aufgegessen hatten, schien es beiden beinah so, als  
wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, so versunken waren sie gewesen.  
  
Davis war aber erleichtert, lange hätte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
Die Gefühle hätten um ein Haar Überhand genommen und ihn zu Ken   
gebracht. Er wäre ihm mit Sicherheit um den Hals gefallen und hätte  
ihn wie verrückt angefangen zu küssen. //Gerade noch rechtzeitig...//  
Dachte er und atmete auf.  
Dass es Ken damit nicht viel anders ging, konnte er ja nicht wissen.  
  
Beide räumten dann schweigend den Tisch ab, stellten das Geschirr in  
den Geschirrspüler. Da die Zwei so nervös waren, registrierten sie  
nicht, dass sie gleichzeitig nach dem letzten Glas griffen. Dabei   
berührten sich ihre Finger. Beide Jungen zuckten zurück, so dass  
das Glas zu Boden fiel.  
"Oh, entschuldige..." brachte Ken noch hervor und kniete sich hin, um  
die Scherben aufzusammeln.  
"Ach, ist schon gut..." stammelte Davis, bückte sich ebenfalls und   
wollte das zersprungene Glas selber aufheben. Dabei berührten sich   
ihre Finger erneut. Und wieder zuckten sie zurück.   
Verlegen sahen sie sich in die Augen und wussten nicht so recht, was  
sie nun sagen sollen. Es herrschte eine peinliche Stille zwischen   
ihnen.  
Ohne seinen Blick von Ken abzuwenden griff Davis blindlinks nach   
unten, und wollte eine Scherbe aufheben. Doch anstelle dessen  
fasste er mitten in die vielen kleinen Scherben und schnitt sich.  
  
"Au!" Hastig zog er seine Hand hervor und sah sich seinen verletzten  
Finger an. Blut quoll langsam hervor.  
"Mist..." Davis wurde übel. Er konnte kein Blut sehen.  
"Zeig mal her." Ken streckte seine Hand aus und nahm die von Davis  
wie selbstverständlich in seine. Er besah sich den Schnitt. Ken   
runzelte die Stirn.  
"Es ist nicht schlimm. Das Glasstück ist aber noch drin."  
"Wir haben...eine Pinzette im...im Verbandsschrank...Ken..."  
Davis wurde unruhig und fing an zu stottern. Wie Ken seine Hand hielt  
war schon viel zu viel für ihn. Sein Gesicht war so nah, er konnte  
dem Drang kaum widerstehen, Ken hier und jetzt zu küssen.   
Ganz langsam wollte er sich dessen Gesicht nähern, aber als er das   
Blut sah, überlegte er es sich anders.  
"Die wird nicht viel bringen. Das Glasstück kann man kaum sehen. Das  
müssen wir anders machen..." Er stand auf, zog Davis mit sich und   
riss ein Stück Küchenkrepp von der Rolle.  
Dann nahm er Davis´ blutenden Finger und nahm ihn zögerlich in den  
Mund.  
Davis´ Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er seinen verletzten  
Finger in Ken´s warmen Mund spürte. //Oh mein Gott...Das...das kann  
er doch nicht...einfach so...Ich kann...kann mich...es...  
kann nicht...// Seine Gedanken irrten wild in seinem Kopf umher, bei  
diesem Gefühl.  
  
Ken hatte im ersten Moment nicht lange überlegt, aber jetzt fragte  
er sich, ob er so nicht doch zu weit ging. Schließlich hätte es ein  
kalter Wasserstrahl ja auch getan...  
Als er etwas kleines Spitzes spürte, zog er seinen Kopf zurück. Er  
hielt sich das Küchenkrepp vor den Mund, ließ das Glasstück aus   
seinem Mund auf das Papier. Dann blickte er zu Davis.  
"Es ist draußen. Habt ihr Pflaster?"   
  
Davis brauchte eine Weile, bis es realisierte, dass Ken mit ihm   
sprach.  
"W-Was?"   
"Ob ihr Pflaster habt?" fragte Ken wieder.  
"Ähm, ja. Im Bad."   
"Gut." Damit ging er in das Bad und kam nach einigen Sekunden mit  
einem 2cm breiten Pflasterstück zurück.   
"Davis, wasch deinen Finger lieber noch einmal unter kaltem Wasser."  
"Ja gut." Er stellte den Wasserhahn an und hielt seinen Finger   
darunter. Als er sauber war trocknete er ihn an dem Handtuch, das  
neben der Spüle hing.  
Ken löste das Pflaster von den weißen Schutzstücken und wickelte  
den Finger von Davis hinein.   
"Alles okay?" fragte er, als er merkte, wie verstört sein Freund  
wirkte. Davis grinste ihn nervös an.  
"Aber ja! Danke!"   
  
Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, wobei sie sich nur ansahen. Als  
es dann immer bedrückender wurde, wagte es Ken endlich etwas zu  
sagen.  
"Und, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er und versuchte Davis´ Blick  
standzuhalten.  
"Wir könnten uns einen Film ansehen, wenn...wenn du willst."  
Unsicher blickte er seinen Freund an, der schließlich nickte und  
ihn anlächelte. "Okay."  
  
"Na dann los!" Davis lief aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer und fing an   
in einem der vielen Kiefernschränke zu wühlen. Ken sah ihm erst  
schweigend von der Couch aus zu, bis er sich entschied, doch etwas  
zu sagen.  
"Findest du nichts?"  
  
Bei dem Klang der ruhigen Stimme linste Davis über seine Schulter.  
Er seufzte.  
"Jedenfalls nichts Gutes. Wir scheinen nur Dokus zu haben..."  
"Vielleicht kommt ja was im Fernsehen?"  
"Genau!" Und schon sprang Davis auf und fing an in der Fernsehzeitung  
zu blättern. Mit der Zeitung in der Hand, setzte er sich, in die   
Artikel vertieft, auf die Couch. Direkt neben Ken. Allerdings schien  
Davis das nicht mitzubekommen, selbst als sich Ken über seine   
rechte Schulter beugte, um selber hinein zu sehen.  
"Wie wär´s mit dem?"   
Davis schreckte überrascht auf, wobei er ihre Gesichter gefährlich  
nah brachte. So nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührt hätten,   
wenn sich jemand auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen würde.   
//Er...ist so nah...// dachte Davis und starrte zum wiederholten Male  
in die blauen Kristalle vor sich. Es wurde ihm immer schwerer zu   
atmen. //Nur einmal...// Er spürte, wie er von Kopf bis Fuß rot wurde  
und sein Verstand aussetzte, als sich seine Lippen denen von Ken   
näherten.  
//Einmal...// dachte er noch bevor sich seine Lippen sanft auf Ken´s   
legten.   
  
Ken schaute ihn erst überwältigt an. Doch als er Davis´ geschlossene  
Augen sah, gab er seinen Widerstand, diese Gefühle zu erwidern, auf,  
und küsste zärtlich zurück.   
Davis fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Er hatte ihn nicht angewidert   
weggestoßen, sondern küsste ihn auch! Dieses Gefühl war so   
wunderschön. Diese süßen Lippen, dieser Kuss...  
//Wie...// Langsam wurden Davis´ Lippen fordernder, er drängte sich  
stärker zu Ken, der dabei vorsichtig seine Hände in Davis´ Haar  
vergrub und ihn enger zu sich zog.   
//Wie...// Zögernd fuhr Davis mit der Zunge Ken´s Lippen entlang, der  
sie daraufhin leicht öffnete. Die Zunge des Jungen glitt langsam und  
tastend in diesen warmen Mund, erkundete ihn bis ins letzte Detail.  
//Dieser Kuss...wie...// Davis keuchte, als er Ken´s Zungenspitze an  
seiner spürte. Ein verliebter Zungenkampf wurde entfacht.  
//Honig...Ein Kuss...wie Honig...so süß...//  
  
Sie wollten schon gar nicht mehr voneinander lassen, sich einfach nur  
ewig weiter dieser Gefühlssensation ergeben, aber schließlich  
brachen sie doch den Kuss. Nach Atem ringend.  
Ihre Gesichter waren von einer feinen Röte überzogen, als sie sich  
danach in die Augen sahen, noch immer fest umschlungen.  
"Ken..." flüsterte Davis. Eigentlich...eigentlich wollte er mehr  
sagen...  
Dieser lächelte ihn glücklich an und legte seine Wange an die von   
Davis. Dessen Körper begann zu kribbeln.  
"Ja...?" hauchte Ken in sein Ohr und fing an daran zu knabbern.  
"Ich..." Davis keuchte leicht. "Ich..."   
Er konnte SPÜREN, wie Ken ein Lachen unterdrückte. //So...So geht es  
nicht...// dachte Davis und zog Ken sanft von seinem Ohr weg. Dann   
sah er ihn einfach eine Weile an. Sichtlich verlegen.  
"Davis..?"  
Dieser bewegte sich blitzartig und drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf  
Ken´s Lippen. "Ich...Ich liebe dich..."   
Bei diesen Worten zog Ken ihn in eine enge Umarmung und bedeckte   
seinen Hals mit vielen kleinen Küssen.   
"Davis, ich liebe dich auch...so sehr..." nuschelte er zwischen   
Davis´ Halsbeuge hervor.   
  
//Und ich dachte...er...//  
  
Als dieser ihn plötzlich fester umarmte, fing er an zu kichern.  
"Hey, du zerdrückst mich." Er sah auf und in Davis´ tränennasses  
Gesicht. Erschrocken drückte er den Jungen wieder an sich und strich  
ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und durch das Haar.   
"Was ist denn los?"  
"Ich dachte...", schluchzte Davis und schmiegte sich stärker an Ken.  
"Ich dachte...du würdest mich hassen...weil...weil ich..."  
"Denk doch nicht an sowas. Ich könnte dich nie hassen. Hörst du? Nie."  
Zärtlich küsste er Davis´ Stirn.   
"Hör doch auf zu weinen...Es ist alles okay."  
Er wiegte ihn sanft in seinen Armen, flüsterte ihm immer und immer  
wieder zu, wie sehr er ihn liebte.   
Allmählich ebbte dann Davis´ Schluchzen ab, und er kuschelte sich  
näher an seinen Freund. Dass er anfing zu sprechen, hatte Ken erst  
kaum bemerkt.  
"Ken..?"  
"Ja?" Er blickte auf den Jungen, der nun ebenfalls seinen Kopf hob.  
Davis lächelte ihn an und lehnte seinen Kopf an Ken´s Schulter.  
"Ich bin jetzt vom vielen Weinen ganz müde."  
Ken lachte.  
"Gehen wir schlafen?" fragte Davis.  
Als Ken nickte stand er von der Couch auf und zog ihn mit sich.  
Hand in Hand verließen sie das Wohnzimmer und stiegen die Treppen  
hinauf. Davis öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und lotste Ken hinein.  
Dieser ließ seinen Blick erst durch das Zimmer schweifen, dann zu  
Davis.  
"Es ist schön."  
"Danke!" Davis grinste ihn an.  
Dass es normalerweise anders aussah, verschwieg er. Vorerst.  
  
Ken kramte eine Weile in seiner Tasche herum, bis er schließlich den  
Schlafanzug gefunden hatte. Er legte ihn auf den Stuhl neben sich   
und fing an sich sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Davis wühlte derweil in   
einem seiner Schränke nach einem Schlafanzug, bis ihm plötzlich  
etwas einfiel.  
"Willst du oben oder...", er drehte sich um und blickte direkt auf   
den nackten Oberkörper von Ken. //Oh man...// dachte er und wurde   
leicht rot. Dass er eigentlich noch etwas fragen wollte, hatte er  
total vergessen. Ken´s Anblick ließ ihn einfach nicht los.   
Dieser sah seinen Freund erst erstaunt an, bevor ihm so richtig  
bewusst wurde, dass Davis ihn, oder besser gesagt, seinen Körper mit  
großen Augen anstarrte. Langsam wurde er dann selber verlegen und  
räusperte sich.   
Davis sah ihm mit hochrotem Gesicht in die Augen. //Verflixt.//  
"Also...ähm, willst du oben...oder unten liegen...?" stotterte er  
und beide wurden sich bewusst, dass man das auch anders verstehen  
konnte.   
"Im Doppelstockbett meine ich...!" fügte Davis hochrot hinzu. Aber  
irgendwie war das noch immer zweideutig.   
"Ich meine, ich meine..." nervös tippte er seine Zeigefinger   
zusammen und schaute auf den blauen Teppich. //Wie soll ich das  
denn jetzt sagen?//  
Ken war sich der peinlichen Situation bewusst. Ihm war schon klar,  
WIE Davis das nun meinte, aber wenn er so an diese andere Möglichkeit  
dachte...// !!! // Er war kurz davor Nasenbluten zu bekommen.   
//Nein, nein, nein!!// Er musste schleunigst auf andere Gedanken   
kommen, sonst könnte das hier wirklich unangenehm werden.   
Hastig erwiderte er: "Schon gut. Ich...schlafe oben, okay...?"  
Zu mehr als einem Nicken war Davis nicht fähig.   
  
Diese Situation war viel zu neu für die beiden und keiner wusste so   
richtig, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
Dabei war doch jetzt klar, dass sie sich liebten.  
Wozu noch diese ganze Verlegenheit? Irgendwann würden sie es sicher   
tun, aber...Es war doch erst der Anfang ihrer Beziehung, so schnell  
sollte es nicht gehen. Dazu waren sie einfach noch nicht richtig   
bereit. Sicherlich würde der Tag noch kommen, aber sie hatten ja Zeit.  
Alle Zeit der Welt.  
  
Allmählich lösten sich die beiden Jungen aus ihrer Erstarrung. Ken   
schlüpfte in das Oberteil seines Schlafanzugs und auch Davis begann  
sich nun umzuziehen. Während der gesamten Aktion warfen sie sich nur  
einige wenige schüchterne Blicke zu. Es war auf einmal ein ganz   
neues Gefühl, den anderen beinah halbnackt zu sehen. Ihnen liefen   
jedes Mal warme Schauer über den Rücken und ihr Herzschlag   
verdoppelte sich. Ihre Gedanken irrten wahllos Hin und Her, und  
sie verspürten plötzlich Lust, den anderen zu berühren. Zu küssen.  
  
Als sie dann endlich bettfertig waren standen sie sich für eine Weile  
einfach nur gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen.   
//Wie Honig...// Davis grinste und ging langsam auf Ken zu, der ihn   
leicht verwundert ansah. Was hatte Davis denn jetzt vor?  
Der Junge blieb dann kurz vor Ken stehen und blickte in diese   
blauen Kristalle vor sich. Sie waren einfach wunderschön.   
Ohne weiter nachzudenken schlang Davis seine Arme um Ken´s Hals   
und küsste ihn.  
Er liebte diese Küsse. Auch jetzt schmeckte er scheinbar wie Honig.  
  
Ken´s Lippen waren so weich und als dieser seine Arme um Davis´   
Taille legte und ihn somit näher an sich zog, löste sich Davis  
für einen Augenblick von diesem Kuss und grinste Ken wieder an.  
Dann eroberte er diese Lippen wieder und entfachte erneut einen   
süßen Zungenkampf. Davis´ Finger strichen währenddessen unaufhörlich  
durch die blauen Haare von Ken. Sie fühlten sich an wie feine Seide.  
  
Atemlos brachen sie den Kuss, eng aneinandergeschmiegt. Als Davis  
ihn noch immer angrinste, wurde Ken doch wirklich neugierig.  
"Was ist denn so lustig?" fragte er ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
Davis fing an leise zu kichern. Er machte wieder Anstalten Ken zu  
küssen, doch dieser hielt ihn ab.  
"Davis."   
Der kleinere Junge lehnte sich seufzend an Ken´s Schulter.  
Ken sah verwundert auf seinen Freund hinunter. //Was hat er denn?//  
Er wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als Davis ihm zuvorkam.  
"Es schmeckt wie Honig..." flüsterte er.  
// ??? //  
"Was?"  
Davis blickte auf und in Ken´s Gesicht.   
"Wenn wir uns küssen." antwortete er leise und wurde etwas verlegen.  
Er drückte sich enger an Ken und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Damit hatte Ken nun nicht gerechnet. //Honig?// dachte er verblüfft.  
Er fand es wunderschön, wenn sie sich küssten. Jeder einzelne Kuss   
war etwas Besonderes für ihn, aber darauf hatte er nie so sehr   
geachtet. Er sah Davis an.  
//Sie sind...süß...// Er überlegte kurz. Ken wollte jetzt wissen,  
ob dieses süß wirklich honigsüß war. Er beugte sich zu Davis hinunter  
und küsste ihn auf den Mund.   
//Süß.// Er intensivierte diesen Kuss und irgendwie, irgendwie hatte  
Davis Recht.   
Er war sich aber noch nicht ganz sicher, als er den Kuss widerwillig  
beendete um zu atmen. Er küsste ihn wieder.  
  
Davis keuchte erschrocken, als er wieder Ken´s Lippen auf seinen   
spürte. Was war denn plötzlich mit Ken los? Davis konnte sich keinen  
Reim daraus machen und entschied sich dann diese Situation einfach zu   
genießen. Er lehnte sich tiefer in den Kuss.  
  
Nachdem dieser Kuss auch vorbei war lächelte Ken Davis an. Er hatte  
doch tatsächlich Recht gehabt.   
  
Davis sah ihn nur an. Sein Gesicht ein reines Fragezeichen.  
"Was ist denn plötzli..." Ken´s Lippen hatten sich wieder auf die  
von Davis gelegt.   
Er küsste ihn wieder, und wieder, und wieder. Und jedes Mal   
verstärkte sich dieser honigsüße Geschmack immer mehr. Ken war wie   
betrunken von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl, wie diese Küsse schmeckten  
und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören Davis zu küssen. Es war viel   
zu schön.  
  
Doch Davis kam langsam nicht mehr ganz mit. Nicht nur, dass er sich  
ernsthaft fragte, was hier eigentlich los war, er kam auch noch  
kaum zu Atem, so hungrig waren Ken´s Küsse. Sie waren mindestens  
genauso schön wie die anderen, aber er wollte ja nicht ersticken   
daran. Also stemmte er sich gegen Ken und versuchte dessen Lippen  
auszuweichen.   
"Ken...was ist...los mit...hmpf...dir?" Der Satz war schwerer zu  
sprechen, als Davis dachte. Ken´s Lippen haschten immer wieder nach  
den seinen.   
  
Aber zu Davis´ Glück stoppte Ken die wilden Küsse und blickte ihm  
in die Augen. Seine Hand wanderte hoch zu Davis´ Gesicht und strich  
sanft über dessen rechte Wange.   
"Du hattest Recht." sagte er und küsste seine andere Wange kurz.  
Davis musste erst überlegen, was Ken damit meinte. Dann fiel es   
ihm wieder ein. Er lächelte ihn wissend an.  
"Siehst du." Aber dann erinnerte er sich an seine andere Frage.  
"Und wieso hast du mich eben so oft geküsst?"  
Ken lächelte ihn auch an und zog ihn enger zu sich.  
"Ich musste doch sicher gehen, ob du Recht hast..."  
Davis blickte ihn zweifelnd an. "Und das hat so lange gedauert??"  
Der blauhaarige Junge lachte.  
"Nein, aber es hat mir gefallen." Wie um es zu beweisen küsste er  
den erstaunten Davis lang und zärtlich auf die Lippen.  
  
Nach diesem Kuss blickte Davis Ken in die Augen. Eine halbe  
Ewigkeit sagten sie nichts und hielten sich einfach im Arm.  
  
//Ich möchte...//  
  
Davis senkte seinen Blick und lehnte sich erneut an Ken. Dieser  
streichelte ihm sanft über das Haar. Er spürte, dass da noch etwas  
war.  
"Ken...?"  
"Ja?"  
Davis zögerte eine Weile. Sollte er ihn wirklich fragen?  
"Also...ich würde gern..." Warum war es nur so schwer?  
"Was, Davis?"  
"Ich möchte..." unsicher druckste Davis herum.   
Plötzlich spürte er wie Ken eine Hand an sein Kinn legte und  
ihn zwang aufzusehen.  
"Was denn?"   
Davis holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er zur Seite blickte und   
es aussprach.  
"IchmöchtegernmitdirineinemBettschlafen." ratterte er hinunter.   
Sein Gesicht hatte wieder eine rote Farbe angenommen.  
  
Es war für einen Augenblick sehr still in dem Zimmer. Davis war   
den Tränen wieder nah, als er seine Augen zu denen von Ken   
lenkte. Der Junge drückte ihn stärker an sich und küsste seine   
Stirn.  
"Wenn du möchtest."   
Bei diesen Worten blickte Davis auf und in ein glücklich lächelndes  
Gesicht. Er hatte sich doch nicht verhört, oder? Es wäre zu schön.  
So schön.  
"D-Du hast nichts dagegen?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtshalber.  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf.  
Überglücklich klammerte er sich an seinen Freund. So fest, als wollte  
er ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
"Danke...!"   
"Ich liebe dich." flüsterte Ken ihm zu.  
  
Davis löste langsam seine enge Umarmung und blickte wie so oft in  
Ken´s blaue Kristalle. Er grinste ihn an.  
"Oben?"  
"Hm."   
  
Davis schaltete das Licht aus und schob Ken zu der Leiter.  
"Du zuerst!"  
Nachdem Ken oben angekommen war, kletterte auch Davis die Leiter  
hinauf. Sein blauhaariger Freund hatte sich bereits hingelegt und  
sah ihn an. Er hob die Decke und signalisierte Davis sich darunter  
zu legen. Dieser lief leicht rot an, als er hinunterkroch und sich  
an Ken kuschelte.  
"Alles okay?"   
"Hm." Erwiderte er und legte seinen Arm um Ken´s Oberkörper.  
Ken schaute auf den an seine Brust geschmiegten Davis und fing an  
ihm liebevoll durch die Haare zu streicheln. Davis seufzte zufrieden  
und schloss seine Augen.   
Bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte flüsterte er noch:  
"Ich liebe dich auch..."  
  
  
~ That´s it!~  
  
Und, wie fandet ihr´s?? C&C ist willkommen!! ^_^  
  
Note: Für alle, die noch lesen. Es gibt leider wirklich etwas...äh  
langweilige Stellen in meiner Fic. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht zuviele!  
Erst nachdem ich beim Schreiben ständig "Don´t let me be the last to  
know" (Mitte), "Girl in the Mirror"(zwischen Mitte und Ende) und  
"When your Eyes say it"(Schluss) von Britney Spears dabei gehört hab,  
fiel es mir leichter gefühlvoller und, naja, besser zu schreiben. Ich  
kann sie zwar nicht besonders leiden, aber die Songs sind schön. ^.^'  
Den ganzen Anfang hab ich ohne Musik geschrieben (merkt man das?) und  
erst danach das Album von Britney. Bis zur Mitte hab ich somit also  
auch die anderen Songs von ihr gehört und nicht nur einen bestimmten.  
...Wollte das eigentlich irgendwer wissen?? Na egal, wollte es nurmal  
erwähnen. ^^'   
Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich kaum noch, dass ich überhaupt nochmal   
fertig werde. Besonders nach der 9ten Seite.   
Oh man, ich brabbel schon wieder vor mich hin! Ich sag jetzt einfach  
THANX FOR READING!! Das war´s nun aber wirklich...  
  
Mi Su 


End file.
